


Fallen Angel【下】

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 我写车为什么总要有那么多铺垫，我杀我自己。这篇我不开车我就是哈·尖叫土拨鼠·斯塔。黑书店再次友情客串。





	Fallen Angel【下】

**Author's Note:**

> 我写车为什么总要有那么多铺垫，我杀我自己。  
> 这篇我不开车我就是哈·尖叫土拨鼠·斯塔。  
> 黑书店再次友情客串。

　　就这样Aziraphale十分有规律又清闲的度过了93年的时光，他只需要完成天堂下发的任务，没了身边那个时刻都要跟着他的红发天使，Aziraphale甚至不知道如何在安静的剧院里看完一整场莎士比亚戏剧。

　　他也想过去找Crowley，但在几次徒劳的前往罗马，巴黎，安卡拉，阿姆斯特丹等地之后，Aziraphale认识到如果那个小混蛋想要躲开他话，自己就算是用上和天父对话的招数也是找不到他的。

　　不过Aziraphale还是保留了一个小小的习惯，他总会留意人群中有着红发的身影，虽然他知道能找到Crowley的概率小之又小，但是有句老话怎么说来着？

　　Everything comes to him who waits.

　　事实证明这句话是正确的，而且还有一句话是正确的。

　　All that glitter is not gold.

　　一个难得阳光充足的上午，Aziraphale原本正在家里享受着翻译一本珍贵的凡尔纳的初版书，突然他接到了来自布莱克书店的电话，是那个友善的小伙子Manny打来的，说是他找了一位愿意出售第一版《地心游记》的卖家。

　　原本Aziraphale是不想去的，因为他怕遇到那个神经兮兮的Bernard，上次他就差点被那个疯狂的爱尔兰人扣了一身烟灰，但他看了看自己收藏的凡尔纳合集，那一本缺失的《地心游记》确实对他有着足够的吸引力。于是他最后还是认命的换上了一身黑色的衣服打算去那家乱的几乎能从空气中摸出灰来的书店里去看看。

　　结果在Aziraphale半路上就被一个红发的背影吸引了注意力，等到他回过神来才发现自己已经像个跟踪狂一样跟着那人走了三条街了。

　　Aziraphale对着身边用异样眼光看着他的人尴尬的笑了笑，准备转身离开这里，就在这时他眼角的余光看到了那人迈步进到了一辆本特利中…

　　这一次Aziraphale根本没有丝毫的犹豫直接在在街上使用了神迹，他从街上消失了进入到那辆车内。

　　“Crowley！”Aziraphale兴奋的叫出了驾驶座上‘天使’的名字。但他的兴奋劲没能持续两秒钟就被同时出现在副驾驶座位上一个目瞪口呆的恶魔给打断了。

　　“为什么天使会出现在这里！！”恶魔开始尖叫起来，伸出燃起地狱火焰的双手想要杀死没搞清现状的Aziraphale。

　　下一秒，车子内的惨叫声伴随着几次剧烈的晃动停止了，如同乌鸦般黑亮的羽翼阻挡住了Aziraphale与恶魔之间，空气中弥漫着烧焦的味道。

　　Aziraphale有些颤抖的想要去触摸确认那是否是曾经洁白的羽毛，但Crowley马上就把羽翼收回去，天使指尖只来得及擦过坚硬的羽末。Crowley转过头来把墨镜取了下来，依旧是如同太阳光辉般金色的眼睛只不过多出了毒蛇的瞳孔。

　　“我爱你，Angel…”Crowley轻轻抚上了天使的脸颊。

　　Aziraphale又一次毫无绅士风度的从Crowley身边逃走了。

　　现在，Aziraphale焦躁的在书店里走来走去，慌乱的如同他把炎剑赠送给人类后被上帝质问了一样。

　　另一边Crowley在自己车里咬牙切齿的恨不得把刚刚被自己送回地狱里的传信恶魔再抓回来用圣水给他洗个澡。

　　他费劲心思的在这个天使身边待了几千年，自己甚至忍受了恶魔伪装成天使的所有痛苦，原本只是想和被一个吻吓到的Aziraphale玩几百年的欲迎还拒，结果就在这样的节骨眼上天杀的地狱非要给自己送来个大麻烦。

　　Crowley现在就停在Aziraphale书店的对面，心里想着怎么能编出个说的过去的理由而不被泼一脸圣水，虽然他心里知道这个软软的天使是不会做出这种事情的，但他不愿意去冒着这辈子Aziraphale都不和自己说话的风险去承认全部的真相。

　　然而Aziraphale正在书店里对着一张放在他桌子上的相片出神，照片上的他把手搭在还是青年时期Crowley的肩上，Crowley吐着舌头摆出了一个鬼脸，而他的脸上带着骄傲的笑容。

　　他信任Crowley，毫无保留的信任，他不敢想象究竟是什么原因会让那个毫无怨言陪在他身边的天使堕落…

　　猛的Aziraphale脑内出现了一个念头，一个令他害怕，懊悔，愧疚的念头…他抓起一小瓶防身用的圣水准备去找Crowley。

　　尴尬是一种人类才会有的情感，比如你想出门找人时，之后打开门这个人就站在你的家门口，手还维持着想要敲门的姿势，谁不会尴尬呢？或许天使不会，但是如果在人间呆的时间足够久，就算你是天使或者恶魔也会学会这种微妙的情感。

　　Crowley低着头默默地跟在Aziraphale的身后进了书店内，他当然看到了攥在天使手中的圣水，那些徘徊在嘴边的辩解都被咽了回去，他最好还是等天使开口后在斟酌一下自己要说什么吧。

　　“对不起…”

　　Crowley愣住了，他怀疑自己是不是听错了Aziraphale刚刚说了什么，这个天使是在跟自己道歉吗？

　　“对不起…”天使又说了一遍，这一次他的眼睛里被晶莹的泪水填满了。

　　Crowley慌乱的上前虚抱住了天使，手不知应该放在哪里不会被天使推开。

　　“是因我的逃避…让你堕落到了地狱…对不起…”天使哽咽的责罪着自己。

　　这可真是出乎了Crowley的意料，他没想到这个单纯的天使居然会以为是自己的原因使他堕落的。

　　而Aziraphale则误以为Crowley的沉默是对他设想的认同，他的眼泪流的更凶了。

　　“很痛…对吗？”Aziraphale紧紧的回抱住了恶魔，手在他的脊背上翅膀存在的位置抚摸着。

　　“嗯…”Crowley小声的回应了Aziraphale，。

　　嘿！他可是个恶魔，当有了更好的台阶可下的时候，你怎么能指望他拒绝？

　　再说了，他也并没有撒谎，当年他从天堂跌落时确实是十分痛苦的，只不过和Aziraphale所说的时间上差了那么几千年而已。

　　Aziraphale抬起他挂满泪珠的脸颊，心痛的看着那隐匿于墨镜后的蛇瞳，接着他主动吻上了自己曾经逃离的Crowley的嘴唇。

　　Crowley现在激动的几乎感觉不到皮肤上被天使的眼泪灼烧感的疼痛。他热情的回吻着天使，品尝着这96年来自己一直想念的味道。他在听到了Aziraphale从喉咙里发出了一声细微的呻吟后，才勉强把自己从这个令恶魔沉迷的吻中拔出来。

　　“可以吗，Angel？”Crowley心中早已知道了答案，但他需要听到Aziraphale亲口说出来，他需要这个无时无刻都带着纯洁与爱看着他的天使说出准许。

　　“我爱你，Crowley…”Aziraphale眼泪停住了，坚定的诉说出了他对恶魔爱意，他早就知道自己是爱着Crowley的，他只是在不停地欺骗自己。现在Crowley为自己跌落到了地狱，Aziraphale不允许自己在逃避了，即使成为了恶魔，他也无比确信眼前的Crowley并没有一丝改变。

　　同时，Crowley正因为从天使嘴中吐露出的爱意而硬的不能再硬，他花费了几千年的等待终于有了回应，他曾经忍受的一切都在这一刻变得值得了。

　　他们再次拥吻在了一起，他们甚至无法忍受离开彼此的气息一秒钟，就这样一边吻着跌跌撞撞的走进了Aziraphale的卧室里。

　　Crowley压着Aziraphale倒向了身后的床上，他一颗颗的解开天使身上还没来得及换下的黑色衬衫，洁白的皮肤暴露在空气中，恶魔稳住自己有些颤抖的手让衬衫从天使的肩上滑下，黑与白的视觉冲击像世间最美好的油画一般呈现在他的眼前。

　　Crowley已经失去了继续脱下Aziraphale全部衣物的耐心，他迫切的需要去感受身下天使每一块圣洁的皮肤，他打响了响指，将天使的裤子和自己的全部衣物都扔去了未知的虚空。

　　恶魔触碰着天使带着软肉的胸膛，揉捏着挤出如少女发育期浅浅的乳沟，在用细长的舌头舔过柔嫩的乳头，满意的感受着它们在自己的刺激下逐渐挺立。

　　Aziraphale咬着唇不想发出色情的呻吟，这是他身体第一次享受性爱的欢愉，他不知道该如何去处理这些涌进他脑内的快感，尤其是带给他快感的人是自己曾经一手养大的‘天使’。

　　恶魔一眼就看出了Aziraphale的想法，想要进一步调戏天使的念头冒出了，于是Crowley向上舔着天使受难般弓起的脖颈，用阴茎摩擦着天使大腿根处细嫩的皮肤。

　　“即将被自己养大的孩子操的想法让你很紧张吗，Angel？”

　　这句话让天使原本因情欲而带上潮红的脸颊彻底变得通红，他想要教育这个恶魔这样说话是不得体的，但开口就被Crowley突然伸进他后穴的手指戳弄的只能发出呻吟了。

　　“你的身体也爱我，瞧瞧你的屁股把我的手指吸的有多紧。”Crowley说着又加入了一根手指，两指分开扩张着天使紧致的后穴。

　　Aziraphale用手捂住了自己的脸，心里有一瞬间在怀疑是不是因为堕落成了恶魔才让Crowley说出这样羞耻的话语。

　　但恶魔说的不无道理，天使的身体诚实的分泌出了肠液方便了他的扩张，身前的阴茎也挺立起来渴求着他的撸动。

　　当Crowley换上了自己的阴茎抵在穴口时，他拉开了Aziraphale挡在脸上的手。

　　“在我进入你时，让我看着你的脸，Father.”Crowley重音紧紧的咬在了最后的单词上。

　　“你…是嗯…故意的…”Aziraphale呻吟着控诉恶魔。

　　Crowley在过去的几千年里从为用father来称呼过他，这个庄重但又背德的称呼伴随着恶魔推入的阴茎一同撞进了天使的身体里。

　　同时，Aziraphale的阴茎在没有触碰的情况下就射出了第一次。

　　青涩但是敏感，就像在妓院里调教好等着被人开苞的处女一般。Crowley在心里称赞着Aziraphale的身体。他开始大力的抽插着阴茎，每一次都退出到只剩下龟头还留在那温热的穴中才重重的撞进去。

　　房间里充斥着色情的水声与身体碰撞声，Aziraphale没能坚持多久就开始大声的呻吟了出来。

　　“看着我，Angel！”Crowley死死的掐住天使的腰，在肠壁内的敏感点上狠狠地研磨着。

　　Aziraphale勉强睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，他眼角的泪水不再是因为悲伤流下而是因过多的快感。他能看到Crowley脸上也染上了快感的红晕，尖细的蛇瞳带着太多的情感，喜悦；独占；恐惧…

　　天使主动的献上了自己的唇，将千年的爱恋伴随着呻吟全部送进了恶魔的嘴中。

　　Crowley握住了天使再一次挺立的阴茎富有技巧的撸动着，天使释放的边缘用指尖扣住了那流水的小口。

　　Aziraphale难耐的在Crowley身下扭动着身体，讨好的迎合着抽插，希望自己能够得到解放。但无情的恶魔一直坚持又在天使炙热松软的后穴中抽插了数百下才松开了压制天使高潮的手指，随着Aziraphale高潮收紧的身体一同射进了天使身体最深处。

　　Crowley伏下身亲吻着Aziraphale几乎湿透了的白金色头发，这个天使永远不会也不用知道，早在诺亚时期，恶魔第一次看到天使展开洁白的羽翼后露出的笑容时，就在心里决定即使要忍受被比圣水融化更加苦楚的酷刑也要占有他了。

END.


End file.
